


Not a Big Deal

by deadhuntress



Series: Season 12 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Suffice it to say that Castiel grabbing Dean’s hand across Baby’s front seat was altogether unexpected and wonderful and comfortable and really, not a big deal at all.At least, that’s what Dean told himself. Episode coda for 12x01 Keep Calm and Carry On.





	

Dean was not expecting it.

He couldn’t say he was particularly surprised when it happened, but he wasn’t expecting it.

He’d had quite the couple of days: preparing to sacrifice himself to save the world and saying his goodbyes, managing to reconcile freakin’ _God_ and God’s _sister_ , getting his mom back – alive – after thirty-three years without her, discovering that Sam had been kidnapped, and, oh yeah, reuniting with Cas. Dean had had thirty-seven years of strange days, but these few were quite possibly the strangest.

And then Castiel had to go and grab Dean’s hand.

Dean was exhausted; what he really wanted more than anything was to be able to sit down with his mother and a cup of coffee, just _talk_ , help her adjust her memories of the world to what she was seeing now. But Sam, Sam was the first priority, so the long chat would have to wait.

If he couldn’t have the chat, then at least he’d like to be in bed, asleep, knowing that Sam and his mom and Cas were safe. He wanted to catch a break for once in his life, to have a chance to relax. And no matter what the scenario, he wanted to have Cas close by his side.

Suffice it to say that Castiel grabbing Dean’s hand across Baby’s front seat was altogether unexpected and wonderful and comfortable and really, not a big deal at all.

At least, that’s what Dean told himself.

 _Not a big deal_ , he thought as he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over Castiel’s, which was surprisingly soft.

 _Not a big deal_ , he thought as he glanced in the rearview mirror to check on his mom – she was staring steadily out the window, looking lost in thought – and catching Cas’ eye on the way to facing front again. There was the tiniest hint of uncertainty in Castiel’s gaze, but Dean smiled reassuringly and Cas’ gaze softened.

 _Not a big deal_ , Dean thought an hour later when his mom reluctantly suggested that they find somewhere to sleep for a few hours and he nodded and pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of a tiny motel. His hand was still entwined with Cas’ and neither of them let go as they walked into the lobby and requested a room with two double beds. Dean’s first priority was making sure his mother was okay, though she climbed into one of the beds immediately and told him to relax and get some sleep.

 _Not a big deal_ , Dean thought as he collapsed onto the other bed, unable to fall asleep now that his brain had time to think about everything that had just happened, was still happening. He could hear that his mom was already asleep, but he couldn’t stop tossing and turning in his own bed.

“Cas,” he finally murmured, hearing the angel rise from his seat on the armchair and sit on the bed. Dean rolled over and grabbed Castiel’s hand, pulling him down onto the mattress.

 _Not a big deal_ , he thought as he mumbled a tentative, “Hold me?”

“Of course,” Cas murmured back, sitting back up to shrug off his trench coat and blazer and then crawling under the covers. As he pulled Dean into his arms, Dean thought about everything he wanted to say to Cas – _I’m glad you’re back_ and _I was so afraid I lost you_ and _I need you here with me, always_ … But it was too much, right now. They would have time later; he would make sure of it. For now though, he was content to just curl up in his angel’s arms, content to look forward to exploring a new side of their relationship once he’d gotten some rest, content to just relax and be held for once in his life.

For now, he would just enjoy this with the knowledge that their relationship would progress easily from here. After all, this wasn’t a big deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first episode coda and I'm not completely sure how I feel about it, so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
